


三十天创造世界

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	三十天创造世界

【0401】  
下午三点钟，小学放学了，穿着制服的小学生们结伴回家，有几个攥了父母给的硬币，想要去便利店买零食。  
“喂，那边有人哎。”胆小的孩子怯怯地拽了拽伙伴的衣袖。  
便利店门外真的有人，奇形怪状的发型，五颜六色的外套，一脸我非善茬的模样蹲在那里。  
“……不然今天不买了吧。”胆小的孩子已经打起了退堂鼓：“说不定她们是马路女高的。”  
“……应该不是吧，马路女高的制服是深色的，她们的制服是白色的哎。”另一个孩子虽然有些惊慌，但总算没失去理智：“她们不是马路女高的，应该不用怕吧？”  
“喂，那边的孩子，过来！”讨论期间，便利店门口的人已经站起身来，为首的是一个穿着刺绣外套、头发染成紫色的女生，她瞪大双眼，摆出一副凶神恶煞的模样，冲着结队的三个男生吼了起来。  
三个男孩子怯生生地一步一挪。  
“走快些！连好好走路都不会么！”结果又被呵斥了。  
等他们终于颤巍巍的站直了，便利店门口的不良们已经围了上来。  
“把你们口袋里的钱全部掏出来！”  
果然，虽然不是马路女高的，但也还是不良。  
三个男孩子互相对视了一眼，就这么一瞬间的事，结果其中的一个脑门上已经挨了一巴掌。  
“是你刚刚在说我们不是马路女高的，所以不用怕么？”头发烫成卷卷、嘴唇涂了深色唇膏的不良这么问着。  
三个男孩子更觉局促，胆小的那个甚至已经开始小声啜泣起来。  
“我警告你们，不要看不起姐姐们哦，我们虽然不是马路女高的，但我们中间有挑战过马路女高的人——”不良大姐头一面这么说着，一面伸手指了指站在背后人群边缘的人：“呶，就是她，一个人去挑战了马路女高——”  
“但是没找到马路的顶点，只是跟几个下层打了一架而已。”那个人讲话声音低低的，带着些辩解的味道，怎么听都不太像是不良。  
“呃——”大姐头似乎没想到会有这一出，在小孩子面前下不了台，于是思索起新的说辞来。  
“我要退出了，不想跟你们一起抢小学生的钱去拍大头贴。”那个声音又响了起来，人群分开，几个男生这才看清楚讲话的人长什么样，针织线衫，脸圆圆的，讲话时脸上没什么表情，头发很服帖的披散着，没有染，也没有什么重口味的妆容。  
一眼看过去，是不太像不良的。  
“哈？！”大姐头脸上浮现出又羞又恼的神情来：“西野你说什么？”  
“我说，我要退出——”被叫做西野的女生漫不经心地举了举手：“你们做的事情太丢份了，我不干了。”  
“你这混蛋，在说些什么啊……”大姐头被西野的语气激怒了，暂时放过了那三个男生，转身朝着西野走去，随着她的动作，另外的人也都朝着西野围过去了。  
“那么，我也不干了。”人群里响起一个清脆的声音，三个男生循声望过去，也是一个没什么不良色彩的人，头发妥帖，面容干净，甚至——还是个美人。  
“白石你这家伙怎么回事？！”大姐头这下变得有些惊慌的样子。  
“我啊，也觉得整天守在便利店门口打劫小学生太差劲了。”白石扬起一张笑脸，走到了西野身边：“你们这样，是挑战不了马路女高的顶点的，所以我也决定退出。”  
这两个女孩子很厉害么？几个男生不解地这么想着。  
因为随着那个白石和西野站在一起的动作，那群不良畏畏缩缩的，再也不敢走上前去了。

虽然今天是愚人节，但决意退出这样的宣言，看起来似乎是真的。

【0402】  
“我说七濑，要不要跟我合作？”  
西野在长椅上饶有兴味地翻看着新买的漫画书时，白石在长椅的另一侧坐下了，一脸笑意地发出了邀约。  
“合作？”西野有些不解地重复了白石的话语。  
“对，我是说合作，你哪一点听不懂？”白石看起来似乎是很有耐心的样子。  
“全部都听不懂。”西野摇摇头：“而且，请叫我西野。”  
她们退出了那个组织之后，便失去了去聚合地的资格，朝左边再走个十来步，就会被视作挑衅，朝右边再走个十来步，穿过了路，就是马路女高的地盘了。  
因此，西野不去学校的时候，只能待在两道割据势力之间的长椅上。  
“我是说，我们也来搞一个组织，跟她们对着干。”白石指一指左边，再指一指右边：“最终目的是——挑战两边的顶点，然后登上顶点。”白石在长椅上朝着西野的方向挪了挪：“当然，我们最终的目标是马路女高，那边的一堆人里，能打得过你的人不多，能打得过我的人当然更少。”  
西野挑了挑眉，瞪向白石：“你这是要跟我单挑吗？”  
“才没有。”白石很正经地摇了摇头：“我是说，我们为什么不联合起来，发展自己的成员呢？”  
西野盯着白石看了一会，白石一张白净的脸，刚刚笑起来的时候很有亲和力，这个时候又变得严肃起来。  
然后西野重新将视线挪回漫画书上。  
“……喂！我是认真的！你考虑一下嘛！”白石伸手盖住了西野的漫画书。  
西野的眉毛不受控制地挑了起来：“我数到三——”  
“别、别嘛，”白石笑了起来，手却仍然盖着西野的漫画书：“七濑有听说过上帝七天创造世界吗？”  
西野点了点头，暂时压下了抬手给白石那张漂亮的脸一个直拳的欲望，准备先白石这家伙会说出什么来。  
“上帝七天创造了世界，从此人类有了生存的位置。”白石一本正经地这么说着。  
西野狠狠地将漫画书从白石手底抽了出来，她受够了白石的神神道道，又说不出什么新的内容来。  
“……七濑你先听我说完嘛。”白石不依不饶，又朝着西野的方向挪了挪。  
西野深呼吸，决定再给白石一次机会。  
“七濑你为什么不去上学呢？”结果白石没有说出什么新的东西来，反倒变成了问句。  
西野收回了书本，准备站起身来。  
“我先说我！”白石忙不迭地开了口：“我不去学校，是因为我找不到，适合我的位置。”  
西野怔了怔，看向白石。  
“是不是很讽刺？上帝创造了世界，便利人类的存活，我作为人类的一员，却找不到适合我的位置。”白石皱了皱眉，重新露出了清新的笑容来：“不是说我没法找到容下身体的地方，而是指——”白石理了理被风吹乱的头发，斟酌着语句。  
西野重新在长椅上坐下了：“我知道。”  
“哎？”白石有些惊讶。  
“我说，我明白你的感觉。”西野摊开漫画书，垂下头去阅读着：“我也，找不到适合我的位置。”  
“太好了。”白石又露出了笑容：“我刚刚还在纠结，怎么样才能用语言来表达这个呢。所以你，同意了？我们的合作？”  
西野点一点头。  
“哈啊，那就再好不过了。”白石很有干劲地摩擦着掌心：“那么，我们来创造，属于我们自己的世界吧。”  
白石将手臂搭在长椅的靠背上，抬头望着天空：“我们昨天退出组织，那么从昨天算起，我们在五月到来之前，创造出属于我们的世界吧。”

【0408】  
说是要创造属于自己的世界，也兴致勃勃地给新的组织起了“乃木坂”的名号，但果然还是，处在两大组织之间，又是被一方刻意排挤的新生组织，白石和西野日常只能坐在长椅上，一个晒着太阳打盹，一个用外套为漫画书搭出阴影来，然后仔细地读着漫画。日常里还包括帮助保洁阿姨清扫道路。  
偶尔会有马路女高的学生从乃木坂的地盘路过，白石和西野也只是一脸见怪不怪的模样。好在西野曾经挑战过马路女高，能认出西野的人也都不敢造次。  
“喂，七濑，你有没有听说过，马路女高好像要破产了，为了拯救学校，她们好像都去当陪酒女了。”白石手臂舒展开，搭在椅背上，眼睛被太阳晒得眯了起来，一脸愉悦地跟西野讨论着八卦。  
……西野脑袋钻进外套里，仍旧仔仔细细地研读着漫画书。  
“好像是真的哎，你看她们学校那边，看起来就很破旧了。”白石似乎是已经习惯了西野的不声张，继续絮絮叨叨地说着：“操场上都是垃圾。”  
说话间，风将马路女高操场上被丢弃的塑料包装纸吹了过来，白石拿起靠在椅子旁边的扫帚，准确地将垃圾扫进簸箕里去。  
“……两点钟了！该你了！”白石看了看手表，随即将扫帚和簸箕朝着西野的方向推过去，西野头也不抬，接住了白石递过来的清理工具。

【0409】  
“好无聊啊。”仍然是午后，白石刚刚在便当里加了足够多的蛋黄酱，现在一脸餍足的表情，摊在长椅上晒太阳。  
今天意外地没有风，马路女高的垃圾也没有被风吹过来。  
于是白石眯起眼睛，准备向西野搭话。  
“说起来，我们是因为在世界上找不到合适的位置，才结成了乃木坂。”白石顿了一顿：“但是，具体是怎样找不到合适的位置的呢？”  
“我说，我们交换一下自己的故事好不好？”白石伸手推一推西野的肩头。  
……西野没有回应，但手上的漫画书半天也没有翻过一页。  
“我呢，大概就是那种，念书的时候被班里的同学欺凌的。”白石习惯了西野的沉默寡言，自顾自地说了下去：“制服上被涂了油漆、椅子上被放了图钉之类的。”  
“然后爸爸跟我说，不能就这么下去，要学着反击。”  
“反击的结果不重要，但‘反击’这个姿势，是最重要的。”  
“我反击了之后，没有人敢欺负我了，但却仍然找不到适合的位置，我仍旧被孤立着。”  
“加入大姐头的组织也是，无聊之举，但是整天跟着她们抢小学生的零用钱实在是……太丢人了。但又不敢说退出，只好每次行动都跟在她们最后，说起这个，七濑你真的很有勇气哎，敢于直接提出拒绝，而且还是在她们下手抢的时候，搞得她们在小学生面前没面子。”  
“……嗯。”西野点了点头，合上了漫画书：“但麻衣样也很棒不是？当时她们已经准备要对我动手了，你又突然站出来，说你也要退出。”  
“哎呀那些都是小事情啦，”白石颇有得色地笑着：“说起来，七濑你刚刚是不是没有叫我‘白石’？你叫了‘麻衣样’对不对？！”  
“……你听错了。”西野不胜其烦，准备重新打开漫画书。  
“哎，”白石脸上仍然笑着：“那么七濑，是怎么找不到位置的呢？”  
“跟你差不多，”西野这么回应着：“人际关系什么的，因为不爱跟别人相处。”  
“那为什么又愿意跟我合作呢？”白石不依不饶地朝着西野的方向挪一挪：“你是不是喜欢我？”  
“……”西野有些嫌弃地看了一眼白石：“有一点…吧。”  
“哇！”白石开心得眼睛眯成了一条线，她伸出双手，握住了西野的。  
“谢谢七濑！我也……很喜欢我自己！”  
西野的眼睛眯了起来：“白石麻衣，你要不要跟我一决胜负，选出乃木坂的顶点？”  
【0412】  
正午时分，马路女高旁边的初中里，被铁丝网圈出来的操场正对着大路。  
白石和西野坐在长椅上，远远地隔着空无一人的路，望见了不可思议的景象。  
大概是教体育的男教师吧，和穿着短裙制服的女生，在空无一人的操场上接吻。  
“……他们怎么能这么旁若无人呢？还是个老师呢！”白石忍不住吐槽出来，眼神一转看到远处教学楼后出现了一个男生。  
“哇哦——”白石拖长了语气：“有好戏看咯。”  
西野一言不发，继续观察着那个新出现的男生。  
他明显是看到了体育教师和学生在做什么，然后，在白石和西野的视线里，他转过身去，消失在教学楼后面。  
“……他是不是在假装没有看到？”男教师和女生仍然在接吻，白石忍不住问西野。  
“是的。”  
“他是不是什么都不会说出去？”  
“是的，”西野点了点头，看向白石：“即使他知道那老师违背了师德。”

白石脸上不再笑意满满了，她别过脸去，将视线从那操场上移开了。

“世界都是这样么？七濑？男教师和学生发生亲密行为？”  
“是的，世界很差劲。”西野破天荒地没有吐槽白石。  
她伸手拍了拍白石的肩膀：“所以我们要创造属于我们的世界。”

【0416】  
“今天为什么扎了双马尾？”白石瞪着西野：“这么可爱，我们是不良哎，你到底搞不搞得清楚？”  
西野看了一眼白石，随即用眼神搜索着扫帚和簸箕。  
“……保洁阿姨今天提前下班啦，这边已经都打扫好了。”白石这么跟西野解释着。  
“不过我说七濑啊，”白石看向便利店的方向，那是大姐头的地盘：“既然你破天荒地换了发型，我们要不要去干点大事？”  
“什么大事？”西野明显不想要理睬白石，午后时分太阳暖洋洋的刚好，街道上也没什么行人，也不用帮保洁阿姨打扫卫生，西野觉得今天心情其实很不错。  
“勇闯便利店！”白石的一双眼睛都放着光。  
“……无聊。”西野这么吐槽着。  
便利店算是大姐头她们的地盘，白石和西野自从退出以后，都很默契地去其他便利店买东西，如果要去这间，大概会被视作是挑衅吧。  
“哎呀，不去打破一些旧的东西，我们又怎么能创造新的世界呢？”白石双手拉住西野的手臂，摇晃着：“说不定还能挖到墙角呢？这样乃木坂不就壮大了么？”  
“……”  
“七濑不去的话，我一个人去。”白石说着放开了西野的手臂，站起身来，朝着便利店走过去。  
听到身后响起脚步声的时候，白石嘴角勾起了笑容。  
她们确实很久没有打架了，是时候活动一下。

结果异常顺利，除了出力的拳头有些痛外，两人都没有挂什么彩。  
“所以你勇闯了便利店，就只买了一盒烟？”西野在长椅上坐下，吐槽着白石。  
“那没办法嘛，我们的年龄还不被允许喝酒啊，会被要求检查身份证的，然后就要被警察叔叔带走了。”白石笑嘻嘻地，撕开了烟的包装。  
……所以你的年龄可以被允许抽烟吗？西野在心里吐槽着。  
“要不要试一试？”白石犹豫了一下，将钻出来的第一支递向西野。  
西野看了看白石，后者正在抬手，理顺被风吹乱的头发。  
于是她伸手去，抽出了那支烟。  
不是没有见过女孩子抽烟，之前大姐头她们也会去结伴抢钱来买香烟，西野不喜欢那种味道，焦糊的、带着一种刺鼻感。  
但白石这个不太一样，有种淡淡的薄荷香味。  
“七濑，你要先把爆珠捏爆。”白石笑着示意西野。  
西野笨手笨脚地将过滤嘴里的爆珠捏爆了之后，白石才意识到，西野说不定是第一次抽烟。

西野点燃了香烟之后，吸了一口，随即闭上嘴巴，体会着烟雾在嘴巴里回荡的感觉。  
“七濑你这样是不对的。”白石两指挟着烟，指导着西野：“要让烟雾从鼻孔跑出来才对。”  
西野试图照做，随即被呛到，咳了一会儿，开始对手里还燃着的烟有些却步。  
用远眺来转移注意力，眼神不自主地便跑到了那个初中的操场，之前那个教室和学生接吻的地方，现在空无一人。  
西野的鼻腔还有些发涩，连带着薄荷的凉意，居然有些想要落泪。  
右脸被白石的手掌覆盖了。  
“七濑是不是，觉得有些呛鼻？”白石这么说着，凑近了西野的脸。  
两个人的唇摩擦时，唇膏带出一种粘滞感，白石的口腔里带着淡淡的薄荷香味。

白石放开西野时，手指间的烟已经燃到了过滤嘴。  
她笑了一笑，在地上摁灭了烟。  
“明天要向清洁阿姨道歉了。”白石这么笑着。  
西野的眼睛有些润，似乎是刚刚被烟气熏到了。  
【0418】  
西野的哥哥来找她是在四月中旬的末端。  
“我说啊，娜娜赛一点都不像是个不良，还是跟我一起回去吧。”西野太盛双手叉腰站在长椅前，有些头疼地盯着西野：“回去一起打游戏啊，再说妈妈也想你了。”  
“不要。”西野干脆利落地拒绝了。  
“……你待在这里算什么？又不算是不良，也没有继续上课。”太盛不依不饶。

要我说，所谓的不良，不是看平日的气质，而是看她面对挑战时的那种气势。  
白石坐在长椅的另一侧，这么想着。

“高中什么的，我才不要上！”  
看吧，我就说了。西野发出那样气势惊人的宣言时，白石面有得色地这么想着。

【0419】  
白石这天起晚了，因为父母都出门去了，没人叫她起床。  
于是她慢悠悠地睡到中午才起，然后把早饭和午饭一道解决了，这才换上了制服，晃晃悠悠地出了门。  
七濑会不会等急了？等得太急了的话，可是会抖S起来的。  
白石眯起眼睛，想象着西野生气时嘴角抿起的弧度。

那之后，又接吻过好几次。  
有时候带着烟味，有时候又带着饮料甜甜的味道。  
她和西野什么都没说，但接吻的瞬间，某些感情是真实地存在着的。

长椅上空无一人，白石皱了皱眉，心道难道是西野生气了，故意走开了？  
但也不一定——她昨天才顶撞了哥哥，应该不会今天就老实起来吧？  
与自己同样的、在世间没有合适位置的西野，会去哪里呢？  
白石这么想着的时候，退出大姐头组织那天，看到的三个男生，一脸惊惧地跑了过来。白石仔细看看，其中的一个脸上还挂了泪痕。  
他们的制服不规整地穿在身上，显然是刚刚经历了什么。  
白石这么想着，伸手捉住了其中一个男生的书包。  
“怎么了？跟姐姐讲讲。”白石这么说着：“还有，你们有没有看到过经常在这边的另外一个姐姐？”

果然是，被大姐头那班人围攻了。  
从那些男生结结巴巴的叙述里，白石搞清楚了状况——那次出糗之后，大姐头她们经常找这几个孩子的事，今天恰巧被西野撞见了。  
然后西野替他们出了头，在那些不良们开始对他们动手殴打时，出了手。

一定是看自己不在，仗着人多想要在西野身上扳回一城。  
白石咬牙切齿地这么想着，随即朝着便利店那边飞奔了起来。  
在便利店后，她找到了西野。  
西野显然已经有些脱力，微微躬着身子，白色的制服染上了灰尘和鲜血。  
大姐头那帮人心狠手辣，居然手里都拎着球棍。  
白石这么想着，冲上前去，几个肘击，已经抢到了两根球棍。  
“你们这群混账——”  
白石这样喊着，加入了战局。

结果也还是够呛，漫长的体力消耗战，最后几乎是靠着意志才撑了下来，并且靠着意志撑到了最后。  
双手都已经发麻，虎口处甚至震出了血。  
白石喘着粗气，一面笑着伸出手去，拉起了躺在地上的西野。  
西野笑着摇了摇头：“躺着，歇歇。”

【0421】  
天气连着好了几天，然后开始变幻莫测起来。比如突如其来的降雨。  
“我说啊，我们要不要找个地方躲雨？”白石靠在长椅上，她的额角还贴着创口贴，兀自将双腿伸展开来。  
“……”西野陷入了入定模式，怔怔地不说话。  
西野的额角也贴着一枚创口贴。  
还挺像情侣的，就创口贴贴着的地方来看。白石这么想着，脸上露出了笑容来，伸手拉住了西野的手。  
“去我家吧，避雨。”西野有些不明所以地看过来时，白石这么说着。

父母出门去旅游了，要小半个月才能回来，留下了足够的零花。  
白石一面将门打开到平日不会打开的角度，将西野让进来，一面已经脱下了皮鞋。  
“其实我小时候看电视剧时就有在想哦，”白石将拖鞋放在西野身前，絮絮叨叨着：“电视上那些不良，都是白天在外面游荡，打架，难道他们不会回家吗？”  
“……”西野将脚塞进拖鞋，环顾着白石的家。  
“蹡蹡~”白石站起身来，张开了双臂：“事实证明，不良还是会回家的。”  
“欢迎你，七濑。”

白石的房间还算是宽敞，装饰得很有少女气息，地上铺了毛绒绒的地毯，看上去一点都不像是个不良的房间。  
白石盯着西野的脸看了一会儿，收起了笑容。  
“七濑，”她低声地叫她的名字，西野闻言转过眼神来。  
白石觉得自己的耳朵有些发烫，于是她清了清嗓子：“七濑，我们，要不要打一架？”  
西野有些疑惑地看向白石，似乎是还没能接收到白石话语里的含义。  
但白石的拳头已经迎面落下了。西野低头闪过，白石的拳头擦过后颈，带起含着烫意的疼痛。  
西野便也抬起拳头来，回击。

等到白石一拳将西野放倒，随即欺身上去、跨坐在西野身上的时候，看到了西野喘着粗气，有些不甘的眼神。  
白石就低低笑起来：“果然，七濑动作很灵敏，但还是在力度上输了一些呢。”  
“那么，挑战马路女高顶点的任务，就交给我吧。”  
西野微微皱了皱眉，刚想要说些什么，白石的手已经从制服边缘钻了进去，贴上了胸前。  
于是话语被喘息替代。  
白石毫不费力地将手探入西野的短裙时，西野干脆闭上了双眼。  
当那个时刻降临，西野松开了握得紧紧的拳头，颤抖着抱紧了白石的背。

【0425】  
不良组织乃木坂成立一个月来，一直只有两个成员，为了吸引新成员加入，白石决定去挑战马路女高的顶点。  
这听起来很惨，但却是西野和白石都认定必须要做的事。  
白石去的那天仍然下着雨，西野将一把红色的雨伞塞进她手中。  
“这不是你去挑战马路女高时用着的那把伞吗？”白石看了一看，这么问着西野。  
“是。”西野的回答很简短。  
白石会意，笑了起来，换了拖鞋，将伞撑开。  
“乖，晚饭前我就回来了。”  
西野点点头，盘腿坐在地上，打开了ps4。

结果白石回来得比预想的还要早，她没有挂彩，脸上写满了困惑。  
“我气势很足地去挑战马路女高的顶点，结果她们告诉我，顶点不在这里。”白石一面将手里的披萨盒子打开，一面向西野抱怨着。  
“那是在哪里？”西野皱着眉，犹豫着选哪块比较好。  
“说是顶点在陪酒！”白石忍不住大声抱怨起来：“这还是马路女高吗！”  
“当然是了。”西野的回应波澜不惊。  
“欸？？！”白石愣了一愣，又一想，马路女高确实还是马路女高，没毛病。  
于是炸毛的白石突然就变得温顺起来了。

挑战马路女高顶点任务，因情况有变而作废。

【0429】  
“……结果马上就要三十天了，我们仍然没能拥有我们的世界。”白石双手舒展，搭在长椅的背上，望着天。  
“……有了吧？”西野沉吟了一会儿，还是搭了话。  
“哪里有？”白石稍微坐直了一些，不解地看向西野，随即又好像是想起了什么一般地，笑了起来：“啊七濑你是说……”  
“不是那个！”西野的脸有些发烫，出手极快地扯住了白石的衣领：“收回你要说的话！”  
白石就笑嘻嘻地不做声了。

“我是说，这三十天里，虽然没有发展到新社员，但麻衣样贯彻了自己内心的正义。”  
“虽然没有挑战到马路女高的顶点，但麻衣样意识到了马路女高不管怎么变，都还是那个马路女高。”  
“所谓世界，不就是自己为自己创造出的、能够心安理得地躺卧于其上的想法吗？”  
“秉持着这样的想法，你便能够在世间前行，这样还不够么？”

白石有些惊讶地盯着西野，盯着看了很久，直到西野开始觉得不好意思了：“你在看什么？”  
白石摇了摇头，一脸无辜：“没什么，就是觉得，我女朋友很厉害。”

“那个——”  
西野恼羞成怒地要对眼前的无赖不良动手时，听到了这样的声音。  
两人齐齐转过身去，长椅前站着一个长得很美的少女，一双眼睛清澈见底。  
“什、什么事？”因为太久没有在长椅周围十米的范围内接触过除保洁阿姨之外的人，白石讲起话来甚至有些打结。  
“这里是，‘乃木坂’吗？”眼前的少女这么问道。  
“是、是的。”白石的结巴仍然没有好。  
“我叫生田绘梨花，请允许我加入贵组织！”那少女确认了白石和西野的身份后，鞠了个躬，表达了如此的意愿。  
“欸？？！”白石有些惊讶地看向西野，没想到居然真的在三十天里，发展出了新的成员。  
“你会什么？”西野这么问道。  
“我么……我会芬兰民谣！还会弹钢琴！”叫做生田的少女这么说着。  
“都是跟不良不沾边的东西啊……”白石在心里这么想着。  
“为什么要加入我们？”西野继续问。  
“因为听在附近小学上学的表弟说，你们曾经帮助过他。”  
欸？是之前那三个男孩子中的一个么？  
“这样的话，我们就不算是什么不良了哦，你看，一个月以来，都没有人愿意加入我们。”西野仍旧不松口。  
“那些不愿意加入你们的人，才不算是合格的不良吧。”生田对答如流：“所以你们需要的不是那些破旧的社员，而是我这样的，‘新’的成员。”  
“这样的话，我们才能创造出新的世界。”

白石点了点头，看向西野，后者也点了点头。  
“那么，你就算加入我们了哦，明天，【四月三十日】，算是第一天，怎么样？”  
生田点了点头。


End file.
